


The Scattered Bee Inn

by Queenkitty2929



Series: Secrets of the Forest AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ant and Velvet own a inn and cafe, Escape, Fluff, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Memory Loss, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Sad Floris | Fundy, Superpowers, Underlying Angst, antfrost is a cat hybrid but he hides it, dream is secretly scared, fundy is a fox hybrid, kinda he hasn't discovered his own sadness yet, laboratory, this takes place a bit after the first part in SotF au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkitty2929/pseuds/Queenkitty2929
Summary: Finally some of the plot sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this part os the sotf au thingy, also please note that any ships involved with this story are persona's and I also add on to their characters. I also only ever put people who have said it's ok but if one of the creators comes out and says they are unconfutable I will either take this down or reedit it to remove what they were unconfutable with. thank you for reading.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, all platonic except the hinted fundywastaken, kindaish - Relationship, wait i lied - Relationship
Series: Secrets of the Forest AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Scattered Bee Inn

Sirens blared through the halls of the establishment followed by a crackly announcement. Two boys race down the hallway pushing through the arms of others escaping the same as them. Green eyes meet blue as they link hands and bust out the emergency exit. The building was at the edge of a big field filled with grass as tall as people and flowers even taller. Others dressed in the same identical blue outfits with numbering on the sleeves flood out the doors with the same intent of escape. The blonde quickly pulls the brunette along through the crowd and bursts through the forest barrier. Panting from the sudden running they keep going through the dark forest running straight into a smaller clearing. Behind them comes screams and cries, shouting of fear echoing through the woods. 

Two tall people are running from the building pausing for just a moment to take in the surroundings. They take off running, weaving through groups of confused escapist and making it to the edge. The shorter of the two perks up and takes the lead into the dark forest the other of their small group follows close behind. Ear flick back and forth at the sounds and as they keep walking he takes a deep breath of the clear air. A small yip comes out of his mouth involuntarily as he smiles feeling more comfortable then he had in years.

They go back to running again to get more distance from the factually sprinting straight into a clearing and bumping right into two people. The two groups hurriedly break away from each other and eye each other warily. The short green eyed boy looks at them before smiling and waving revealing the light green spirals running up his arms. The other kid looks at the two with more concern but with the other jabbing him in the side he waves also. The tallest smiles back and sticks out his hand, his tinted glasses catching the light, “I’m E-273 or Eret nice to meet you.”

Their friend steps forward, his red-orange tail swinging softly with the breeze, “My name is Fundy that stuipd number doesn’t matter anymore we aren’t going back anyways.”

The green eyed boy smiles more and speaks, “yeah I hope not. I’m Tubbo.” he pokes the other who looks back at him with an annoyed expression. “This is Tommy..he doesn’t trust new people so he might not talk as much.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and turns pointing to the forest while Tubbo nods “oh right.” he turns back to Eret and Fundy “we need to get a good head start before they come looking for people, care join us?”

The Fox hybrid looks at Eret letting a small smile grace his face for the second time today, “we would love to join you both.” Eret nods along with him. Tubbo jumps up and down and turns to Tommy “lead the way big man.” rolling his eyes again tommy starts to walk into the dark forest again this time followed by not only his best friend but a fox man and a mystery glasses wearing man. He can hear them making small talk as they go and as it’s getting darker he stops and turns back to them “do any of you get hurt by light?”  
Fundy and Eret shake their heads and with that tommy turns back to face forwards bringing his hand up “don’t look at the light anyways just to be safe.” his hand suddenly lights up illuminating the area and giving them just enough light to find their way. The group begins their journey again this time talking about what they will do and what they're looking for. 

Fundy shrugged at the question “not sure I don’t remember my life outside that research lab.” the other two participating in the conversation pause and look at him, even tommy falters and speaks “you don’t remember anything?” Fundy shakes his head, “not really I remember somethings like um oh! My dad and mom used to dance by our fireplace. I don’t remember much about them but I know they were technically still teenagers when they had me and that it caused lots of problems for them.”

Tubbo tilts his head “how old are you now?” 

“I’m eighteen, what about you and tommy?”

Tommy and Tubbo glance at each other before responding sixteen at the same time. Eret and Fundy pause and Eret speaks with a surprised tone, “you're both so young how did you get roped into this?”. Tommy groans “well first It’s none of your business and second what did you expect It’s an illegal laboratory. Why wouldn’t kids be there, and didn’t the fox just say he’s a teenager?”. Eret nods “yeah but his case is different you two on the other hand shouldn’t have been there.”

Tommy clenches his fist at his side “oh I didn’t think of that let's go back so I can tell the guards that we should have never been taken there.”. Tubbo places a hand on his shoulder and he relaxes. “Sorry he gets angry easily but he’s right It wasn’t our choice.”

Eret nods again “sorry for the question it was out of line for me to ask.” 

“It’s fine Eret, hey tommy how much further do you think we have to go till we find a town?”

Tommy looked over his shoulder “depends but keep your eyes peeled for anything.”

They keep on walking crunching the leaves under their shoes and they keep walking even as the sun starts to slip down under the horizon and bring forth a chilly breeze. Just as it gets so cold they can see their breaths a bright light shines through the trees. Tommy puts his hand down and puts out the light emitting from it as they get closer, not wanting to risk being seen. A small shop and an Inn at the side of a highway comes into view. The group stops right before the trees start to thin and survey the area. The road was clear of any activity and it seemed like the two buildings were the only around. Tommy shivered and shifted closer to Tubbo letting his face show more emotion then the two adults had seen yet. “The inn might let us stay if we promise to help with chores.” tubbo nods “yeah then we could sneak in and steal some clothes from the store.” 

Fundy smiled “great stealing is one of my favorite things i can get us supplies before we set out again.” he looked at the two kid who had shuffled over to Eret to get warmer, “we need to get out of the cold first.”. Eret wrapped his arms around the boys keeping them close as they both looked exhausted and they made their way down to the area. They pass the store first noticing the open sign off and a single employee cleaning the floors. The inn’s sign read “The Scattered Bee Inn and Café” along with the open twenty four hour sign. Fundy, seeing that Eret was making sure the two tired boys didn’t fall asleep while walking, opens the door for them. Inside the inn it was decorated very warmly. A fireplace crackled in the corner giving the lobby a reddish glow. A cat slept on a plush chair next to a bookcase packed full of books of all sizes. The counter was empty though noise was coming from the café side of the place. Eret guides the boys to the fire to warm up while fundy goes to find the owners or a worker. Eret sits them on the sofa next to the warmth while he sits down on the floor next to them. 

Tubbo curls a bit into Tommy's side who was already falling asleep, “sorry we're so tired Tommy gets tired using the light and walking that far was hard.” Eret smiles at him “Don’t worry about it, just get some rest and get warm, that’s all I care about at the moment.”. Tubbo nods and rests his head back, closing his eyes. 

Across the room, Fundy had walked to the café which was decorated with paintings of pastries and beautiful landscapes. He walked up to the counter and quietly asked if anyone was there. A red headed man peeks his head out of the door frame followed by a brunette. The two set out to the counter smiling. The red headed one speaks first “hello, how can we help you tonight.”

Fundy’s ears pressed back against his head showing his nervousness, “well we were wondering if we could stay the night.

The brunette tilts his head “we?”. Fundy nods quickly pointing to the fireplace, “they're over there by the fire. It's quite cold outside and we were out for a long time.”

The two owners nod and the redhead speaks again, “well I’m Velvet, this is my Husband Ant. It’s nice to meet you. A room shouldn’t be a problem. What price range are you looking at.” 

At this Fundy winces “you see that’s our problem we don’t have any money.” the fox shuffles in his spot looking down “but we are willing to do anything to stay the night like chores or anything.”

Ant looks at Velvet then back at Fundy, “how old are the four of you?”

Fundy looks back up “I’m eighteen sir, the two boys are both sixteen and the other over by the fire is twenty one.” 

“And what are four young people like you doing out this late?”

Fundy sucks in his breath trying to come up with an answer. Ant looks at him noticing the fox ears that he tried to hide in his hair and the tail tucked behind his leg. He noticed the outfit that looked like one of a hospital patient. He looked at Velvet who had also observed the fox hybrid and nodded. Velvet speaks up again, “Tomorrow will you help clean up the lobby?”. This makes Fundy look at them with surprise “you.. You're going to let us stay?”. Velvet nods “you all look like you've been through a rough day come on I’ll show you to a room.”

Fundy nods quickly and goes back to Eret, Tubbo, and Tommy with Ant and Velvet following. The two boys are passed out while Eret stared into the fire, face void of any emotion. Fundy poked his shoulder and she turned and looked at him. Fundy smiles and tells him that they can stay the night. The new makes Eret smile as they get up, he nods to Ant and Velvet thanking them before turning to the pair of best friends. “Should we wake them?”. Fundy shakes his head, “we can carry them, they need the sleep anyways.”. Eret picks up Tubbo and Fundy picks up Tommy and once they are sure the two won’t be dropped the two owners lead them upstairs and down the first hallway. Ant gives Fundy the key to room 6, “breakfast is until 10 once it’s over you all can help clean up. Sleep well you four.”

Fundy opens the door and they walk in, they place the boys on one of the beds pulling the blanket up around them. Fundy goes and locks the door before falling onto the other bed “I don’t think I’ve been this tired since my task days.” Eret sits down and looks at him “your task days?”. The fox hybrid nods “yeah me and another person were used as the facility’s person adventurers in a way. We didn’t adventure though we would go find people that the facility wanted to use.” 

“Did you do it?” 

He nods “we had to or we would be punished but at least we were aloud outside that stupid building.”

“What happened to the person you did this with?”

Fundy pauses, he opens his mouth to speak but closes it and shakes his head. Eret looks at her friend concerned “are you alright?”

“Y-yeah sorry just I miss him and to be honest I don’t know what happened to him. He was reported missing from the labs about 6 months ago, one month before you were assigned to be my roommate.”. Eret puts a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry I can tell he was special to you.” 

Fundy smiles sadly “yeah not a day passes where i don’t think about him.” he looks at Eret “we should sleep we have to clean tomorrow and figure out where to go from here.” 

Eret nods and flops down on their side wrapping themselves with blankets “goodnight then.”. Fundy hums in response, staring at his hand missing the feeling of his ring that normally sat on his fourth finger on his left hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses it whispering softly “I’ll find you I promise.”

\---

In the morning the two adults are woken up by a voice speaking to another at the door. Tommy sat on his bed he shared with Tubbo and was listening silently. Tubbo was at the door talking to a voice that they now could pinpoint as Ant. Ant placed two bags in Tubbo’s arms before walking away and Tubbo shutting the door. “What was that about?” Eret looked at Tubbo and the bags as she spoke. 

“The owner wanted to give me these, not sure what's in them though.” he walks to the bed and sets both down. He opens one revealing clothing and the other once opened holds a few water bottles, a map, and some dry foods. The four look at each other in surprise. Eret speaks up first, “we should all get cleaned up and changed after that we need to go downstairs to help.”

Tubbo goes first while the others take the clothes out, Tommy sets aside a green button down and jeans. He takes a red and white shirt with brown pants for himself. Eret takes a plain grey t-shirt with jeans and Fundy takes black pants with a white T-shirt. There were four jackets in the bag also, obviously the owners had thought ahead. 

After Tubbo gets changed into his new clothes after his shower the rest of the group takes their own turns cleaning up before putting their old outfits in the bag under the jackets. Once everyone is finished they put the bags on the bed again and Fundy grabs the room key and the group heads downstairs. There were a few people in the café eating breakfast and an older woman sitting near the fireplace reading one of the many books. Ant spots them and greets them, “I hope the clothes fit fine take a seat and I’ll bring you four something to eat then after you can help Velvet clean up.”

The group nod and thank him before going and claiming a table in the corner. As promised Ant comes out from behind the café counter with food. He sets the plates down and smiles “once you're done come to the back and Velvet will give you work and enjoy the food.”

Tommy and Tubbo look at each other then dig in as if they hadn’t eaten in days and looking at them you would believe it. Fundy and Eret eat a bit slower but still fast, the food tasting better then they had had in a long time. Once the four have finished they gather their plates and walk behind the counter finding Velvet washing cups at the sink. He looks over at them and smiles “here put the dishes in here and I’ll get you four working.”

After the dishes are placed in the sink they turn to Velvet, “alright you two can dust the lounge area and after that take the pillows upstairs to the laundry room, Fundy and Eret you both can help in here with putting away the food and then cleaning after people leave their tables.” 

The four nod and get to work once Velvet had handed them their cleaning supplies. Tommy and Tubbo begin dusting the room while Fundy and Eret clean off tables and begin sweeping and mopping. Cleaning doesn't take too long and they are done once the last person who was eating finished. Ant and Velvet handed them the bags from their room after Fundy gave them the key. Ant smiles, “stay safe you four especially you Fundy, hybrids aren't very welcomed around here.” he points to his own torn cat ears. Fundy nods and the group thanks the couple for their generosity. Soon the four are leaving, Ant and Velvet watch as they disappear into the tree line.  
Ant looks at Velvet “I’ll call bad he might have information on them.”. Velvet nods his eyes not leaving the tree line “we should watch out for the facility also I have a feeling they might go after them.”. Ant hums in agreement and turns back to the counter. He takes the phone off the wall and rings one of the numbers written to the side of the number pad. It rings three times before a tired voice says hello. 

“Hello bad I have a question.”

The person in question named bad yawns over the phone, “ask away Ant.”. Ant can hear him climb out of bed and walk out of the room. Four different voices can be heard from the phone. “Sorry about the background sound, George, Sap, and Dream came back from their friends this morning.” 

“It’s okay they might be able to help anyways. Anyways my question is do you know any information on that laboratory up near Velvet and I’s Inn?”

Ant could hear the background noise stop and bad quietly ask why. “Oh well last night this group of four came in. two kids named Tommy and Tubbo, the oldest was Eret and then a fox hybrid named Fundy. They all were wearing the labs symbol on their outfits.” 

Someone gasped in the background and someone else took the phone. Dream's voice came through the phone, “did you say Fundy?”

“I did, why?”

“Did the group leave?”

“Yes they went back into the forest this morning heading north.”

“I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Ant made a surprised noise “I mean alright but why.”

“You found someone I’ve been looking for. I’ll give the phone back to bad thank you.”

Ant responds with a confused your welcome and bad takes the phone back looking at Dream with concern. Dream stuck a hand in his shirt pulling out a hidden necklace with two rings on it. “I’ll get to return you after all.” his smile was hidden behind his mask as he grabbed his bag and weapon. Dream turns to George and Sapnap “Want to come help me find some lost people?”. The two smile and nod, Dream turns “we’ll stop by Karl’s again while on the search he might be able to help.”. Bad had ended the call a few seconds before and turned to the three, “I’m not sure why you're leaving but I know It’s important so stay safe.” Skeppy gives George and Sapnap their bags “good luck on your search.”. Dream nods and the group heads out on the trail leading to The Scattered Bee Inn.


End file.
